Deranged
by NeuroticHalfPipe
Summary: Two years after Harry dies, his widow, Parvati Potter gains a stable life with the help of Hermione Granger. But when the body sleeps, her mind plays in a world where her life is deranged. **Completed**
1. Holding Back

Disclaimer: Most characters, ideas, worlds, and places are copyright J.K. Rowling. Original plot, characters, and places are mine. If I have inflicted upon any copyrights, please notify me. Thank you.  
  
Chapter 1: Holding Back  
  
I peered over my desk to see where I had put my wand, but nothing was there. In the hurry that I was in, I finally decided to leave without it. I grabbed my coat, and ran out the door. The street was busy at that time of the day. I had never figured out how the muggles kept everything so orderly when their means of transportation were cars and bicycles. I crossed the road in between the cars, and rushed down the street. It was pure daylight, so I couldn't take the chance of using my broom; even though it was very dangers at night too.  
  
The council was seated on a park bench, two of them were browsing muggle newspapers, and the other three were glancing at their watches. Hermione Granger turned her head and peered at me; she smiled, and tapped the person next to her.  
  
Nonchalantly, I sat down beside them, and lifted up my sleeve to look at my watch. Then, as everyone stood up and stretched, we walked off in different directions. I followed Hermione into the second portal, which to the muggles looked like a tree.  
  
The room was quite, silent. I looked around for the others, but no one was there. I walked around, but the room was endless, and I couldn't see the horizon anywhere. Thinking I was still in the park, and looked up into the sky, but it was just continuous blue. I crossed my paths, walking nowhere and everywhere at the same time.  
  
There was no one there.  
  
I could feel my wrists swelling up, and then my back pierced with a pain that I had never known could be possible before. I clenched my eyes, feeling the sweat drip down my face and splatter onto the pools of water under me. It was like a large lake, but the ground was solid, and I feel myself, weightless. My body couldn't move, but my mind was scattered all over. I was chained to an invisible force, and bad thoughts kept conquering my brain. I shut my eyes and let out a cry, but there was no voice to scream. I was speechless, and as I closed my mouth, a loud shriek rang through the room. I fell to the water, finally realeased from the chains, and drifted in the sky for miles on end.  
  
I could feel someone poking my arm, and I lifted my dreary head to see who it was. A worried face peered at me with those same eyes I had seen at the park. She pulled my arm, and sat me down in a chair. Faces appeared on all sides of me as my vision became clearer and I could plainly make them out.  
  
"Ms. Potter, are you okay?" a voice questioned. I blinked, and looked at the one who had asked.  
  
"I'm fine…" I said, glad that words were coming from my voice. I looked around, and pulled myself up from the chair. I put my hand on the nearest shoulder to stable myself and I looked into her eyes.  
  
"Parvati, are you sure you're alright?" She asked, with a look of unsatisfactory upon her face.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine Hermione," I gave her the best smile that I could hold at the time and sat back down. "Now, where were we?" I asked, assuming I had probably dosed off in the meeting.  
  
"Well, we were in the park, and then we went through the portals to get here, and when we arrived, you had fainted," Ying Mai said, with his head resting in his hand.  
  
"Really?" I asked, thinking back.  
  
"I think I'd better get you home," Hermione said, grabbing my wrist and pulling me out of my seat. "Let's not take a portal this time."  
  
I glanced back at the council, whom were giving me weird looks. I wrinkled my face at Hermione and shrugged.  
  
"I said I was fine, let's go back, I won't faint again…" I said, pulling myself back into the room.  
  
"Come on Par, it's for your own good. You'll feel better after you get a good cup of tea and some rest, believe me," she said, with that carring look she always had on her face. I couldn't help but cave in.  
  
"Fine," I replied, smiling. "-One- cup of tea, and that's it."  
  
"Deal."  
  
Her apartment was neat and tidy, much unlike the one I had. It reminded me of when Harry and I had lived together in the tiny attic of Ron and Lavender's house, the neatness, the organization, and the homey feeling that came over me whenever I stepped inside.  
  
Hermione grabbed an icepack from her refrigerator and covered my forehead with it. I pulled it off and studied it for a moment, and then sat up as she brought in a cup of tea. I scooted over on the couch to make room for her, and lifted a small cup. It was beautiful, with a print of snowy white owls across it, probably hand made. I turned it around and gazed at the paintings, stopping at one that I could have sworn looked just like Harry's old owl. I smiled, and poured myself some tea, handing the pot to Hermione who did the same.  
  
I breathed in the warm heat that rose up from it, letting my body fill with warmness. Hermione giggled at me and took a sip of hers.  
  
It had been long since I stepped into her apartment, and I was happy to see it again. I looked around as she babbled on about a book, not paying attention to anything she said, as always. If it had done some good to hear what she talked about, I might have listened, but knowing Hermione, it didn't. I laughed out loud, and then piped down after she gave me a weird look.  
  
"So, I haven't talked to you in quite some time. You know, actually a discussion, not projects. It really is good they made a separate council for affairs. You had good intentions when you brought it up. Thinking about it, you should be head of Protection of Wizards in the Muggle World, not Kate Tridermis; you did suggest it," she said.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Kate does a wonderful job handling all the projects and affairs, I wouldn't be able to handle all the work. Besides, I would never have been able to give myself breaks if I had all that to worry about."  
  
"I would have taken over for you," she said, with a stern voice.  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't feel right. You were hurt just as badly as me…" I said, my voice drifting off into memories. "Kate didn't give a damn, so she was perfect for the job."  
  
Hermione stared into her cup and twirled her spoon in the black fluid.  
  
"We all miss him," she said, placing her hand on my shoulder.  
  
I smiled at her, a tear dropping from my eye. 


	2. Newest Case

Disclaimer: Most characters, ideas, worlds, and places are copyright J.K. Rowling. Original plot, characters, and places are mine. If I have inflicted upon any copyrights, please notify me. Thank you.  
  
Chapter 2: Newest Case  
  
The buildings of the city towered above me. A drop of rain landed on my nose. It balanced there, my eyes crossed to watch it. I wiped it off, and then pulled my hood up to cover my head from the condensation.  
  
The alley was lonely; I figured it was not a busy day, but something told me there was more to it than that. I crossed the street, which wasn't hard for the lack of cars. Peering down the sidewalk, I could see the hazy sun rising in the east. It was a blur, and I could only see the top of it, so I walked on towards it. The rain fell harder, and onto my hood, it splattered. Tears dropped from my eyes, like a little kid lost in a large park. I tried to wipe them away, but my arms stayed at my side, and my feet proceeded in walking forward.  
  
A gust of wind blew my hood down, and the rain turned to hail that beat at my head. I followed the wind with my eyes, as it swirled around my body and pulled me into a float in the air. Lightning struck beside me, throwing me off into an alley. I was lifted again by the rain and the lightning struck all around me. The gust was like a force field, pushing the lightning away from me.  
  
Everything stopped; the rain, the wind, the thunder. I lifted myself up and walked back into the main street. Row by row, black figures, cloaked in shades of gray, filed down the street on all sides of me. I glanced around me, as the gust returned and blew my hair in all directions. The strangers circled me, getting closer and closer, until the wind blew around me, keeping them back. The rain was tapping lightly, but I hadn't paid attention, for the strangers pushed up their ghostly hands and shot lightning bolts at me. I ducked, as they crossed over my head, in a rainbow of pain. Just when they began to drop their icy fingers, a large thin figure danced down the isle they created, heading towards me. I scooted myself back on the cold gravel, my eyes stretched open as his hood dropped and the horrible face was revealed.  
  
I opened my eyes, sweat dropping from my hands and onto my blankets. I pulled off my covers and looked around me. I was in the same apartment I had been in for years, and the silence remained. Nothing in the home stirred, it was oh so silent.  
  
I ran to my window and peeked out. There was a light breeze, but nothing too harsh. There was no rain, and no thunder, and definitely no black figures. Feeling relieved, I climbed back into my bed and closed my eyes.  
  
But that night, sleep did not reach me. Early in the morning, I dressed myself and headed into the kitchen, restless. The coffee maker was in its normal place, so I grabbed a cup and took a couple sips before the phone began to ring.  
  
"Hello?" I asked, putting down my cup.  
  
"Ms. Potter, we have a class C case. We'll need you down here right away."  
  
The fax beeped and out popped a map. I hung up the phone, and rushed out the door.  
  
When I arrived at the location, I popped my head over the crowd of spectators and slipped my way through them. Beside a line of police tape, I spotted Kate Tridermis, someone I hadn't expected to be there. I waved to her through the muggles.  
  
"Kate," I said, eyeing her.  
  
"Parvati," she replied.  
  
Silence filled the air, until I spoke up.  
  
"So, what's going on?"  
  
"Muggle neighbor discovered a wand in the house of Rob Mitchell, and then, later interesting in the case, being the nosey neighbor that she is, she peeked around his house and discovered a broom. Now she's suspecting him of being a witch. He claims they were Halloween costumes for his kids," she said, handing me some files, "only problem is that he doesn't have any. Seriously, we need to find a town for these stupid wizards. They don't belong in muggle cities if they're going to be so useless. Next we'll be having the king harassing us, the government is already taking this seriously."  
  
"What's wrong with having a fake wand and a broom inside your house? Just say the broom is for cleaning…"  
  
"Hold on, why would he have a Firebolt 2000 for cleaning? It doesn't look at all like a regular broom."  
  
"Say it's an import?"  
  
Kate giggled.  
  
"What about the wand?" she asked.  
  
"Hmm, I don't know. Didn't hear the passed a law against having a stick in your house."  
  
"Me either."  
  
"Well, I have to go, here's a muggle detective badge, use it if you have to. Just, get these crowd away from the house or they'll hang him for being a heretic," she said, handing me a few more files and the badge.  
  
"Got it," I said, pushing them in my book bag. "Nice talking to you Kate."  
  
"You too, Ms. Potter, you too."  
  
I laid my book bag down beside the couch and jumped onto it, resting myself in the most comfortable position. I grabbed some left over coffee from my table and flicked on the muggle television. Nothing good was on, so I turned it off and stared up at the ceiling. I locked my eyes on a board and gazed at it for a few moments.  
  
The phone rang again, so I ran to get it after letting it ring a couple times.  
  
"Hello?" I said plainly.  
  
"Hey Parvati."  
  
"Hey Hermione," I said, recognizing the voice as my friend's.  
  
"Anything new?" she asked.  
  
"Got a new case. Quite stupid, but it could be dangerous if it gets out of hand."  
  
"You don't sound to excited," she said with a giggle.  
  
"Believe me, this is as exciting as getting a tooth pulled!" I said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, maybe it will turn into something big?" she said.  
  
"Sometimes that's a good thing, and sometimes that's a bad thing. I'm not really sure which one it is now. I want something to take my mind off all this, but I don't want anything bad to happen to us."  
  
"How could anything bad happen?" she queried.  
  
"I don't know…" I replied.  
  
The sun beat down on my exposed eyes. I pushed up my glasses and walked on. My book bag was heavy, stuffed with all the files on the case Kat had assigned me. I was beginning to wonder if she'd ever give me a case worth my time, and still to that day, she hadn't. Being part of the P.W.M.W. wasn't exactly my dream job, but I did care about the wizards living in muggle towns, I was one myself. When I was at Hogwarts, I had always wanted to play Quidditch; but with my coordination skills, it never happened. That's when I started to like Harry, the youngest player they had. He loved the game, and he was dedicated to it; the kind of thing that meant a lot to me when looking for that person. It wasn't until my sixth year, when Harry finally realized I was alive, and even then he didn't acre much for me. He had always thought I was just some shallow girl that only cared about my looks, but I guess we all have are insecurities, and Harry had noticed that.  
  
The sun was getting dimmer, so I decided to head in. I had been out about town, looking for something that might have to do with my case, and after finding nothing, I decided to wander in the streets. Clouds were heading in, so I grabbed my stuff and walked toward my apartment. 


	3. Death

Disclaimer: Most characters, ideas, worlds, and places are copyright J.K. Rowling. Original plot, characters, and places are mine. If I have inflicted upon any copyrights, please notify me. Thank you.  
  
Chapter 3: Death  
  
The phone rang early that morning, as a wake up call I suspected. I yawned, reaching over to the phone beside my bed. I pushed a lock of hair away from my eyes to see what I was doing and pick it up.  
  
"Hello?" I said sleepily.  
  
"Parvati, get over to the house right away, something's happened, hurry!"  
  
The line dropped and I could hear the ringing on the other side. I dropped it and bundled myself up back in bed. I was too tired, and it was too early. Whatever they wanted, they could do it themselves. Ten minutes later, the phone rang again. This time, I listened.  
  
"Parvati! I said get over here! Someone's been killed!"  
  
I tumbled off the bed, throwing the phone across the room and pulling on a skirt and a blouse. Without brushing my hair or teeth, I grabbed my book bag and ran off.  
  
Tape surrounded the house I had been at a few days ago. Hermione, Kate, and a few others stood in a corner next to a police car. I rushed towards them, panting.  
  
"This is your case Potter, what happened?" Kate said sternly.  
  
"I didn't- I didn't know, wait a second!" I cried, catching my breath. "What the hell happened?"  
  
"Those anti-witch craft people knocked the barricades over and stabbed him to death! You were supposed to watch the house! You were suppose to keep them out!" she yelled.  
  
"You can't be serious? I'm suppose to keep one hundred people away from a house?" I screamed, frantic and afraid.  
  
"Dammit Potter!" Ying yelled, banging his briefcase on the police car. I looked to Hermione for support, but her eyes were on the ground. I knew she didn't know what to think. I betrayed my job, and work was something Hermione was very sensitive about. I turned around frustrated and looked into the house. It seemed lifeless, corrupted, and most of all like a bad idea. I dropped my book bag and stepped up to the house. I spotted Hermione following me in the corner of my eye.  
  
It was a normal house. In the front door was a Firebolt, and on the coat rack was a large green cloak. It looked oddly familiar, much like on Harry use to have, but I blocked everything out of my mind except for the case. I wandered around, not touching anything, but feeling everything with my eyes. In the center of the living room were blood stains.  
  
I was mad, I was infuriated, and most of all, I was disappointed in myself. I wiped the tears from my eyes, and led Hermione back out to the front of the house.  
  
"Why didn't we just transport him somewhere safe?" I asked Kate, with a look of dislike in my eyes.  
  
"We didn't think anything would happen Potter!" she replied. "But if anything did, we had you here to make sure it didn't get out of hand. Well, looks like we can't reply on you anymore…"  
  
She motioned to the others, and disappeared into the mist. I looked back at Hermione, but she had followed them. I dropped to the grass, and crouched for a moment. I couldn't do anything now, it was too late, my time had come and passed. The yard was filled with silence, the neighborhood a graveyard to my emotions.  
  
The fog clouded across the yard. I pulled my head up from between my knees and looked around. A crowd of angry people rammed their bodies through the tape and rushed up to the house. I ducked as they pushed me around and stepped on my hands and feet. After everyone had left, I opened my eyes and looked at the house. I could hear frightful screams, knives whipping the air, and people rushing around the house breaking things. I took to the ground as everyone ran out. They were afraid not of what they had done, but what would be done to them for it. They scattered around, some staying to watch, and others fleeing in their cars. I lifted my body from the ground and walked into the open doorway. I snuck down to main room and gasped at the horrible site. I stepped back and looked around for anyone. Across the room, a black cat appeared. It crouched, and sprang onto the dead body, eyeing me. My eyes burned as it turned its head and looked right at me. I shut them, the pain slowly fading. After a moment, I opened them again, and watched the cat move around. It had a smile on its face, more like a smirk than a smile of pure happiness. I wanted to leave, but my feet were locked in place.  
  
From behind me, I could feel a cold hand touch my shoulder and run down my spine. I turned around, and saw what seemed so familiar. More dark figures started scattering around me. I stepped back, as they surrounded me fully. This time there was no gust, no breeze, no wind. I fell to the floor as their icy hands struck me, cringing painfully.  
  
I opened my eyes. The street was empty. My book bag lay thrown on the ground, the police car gone. No one was there but me, just like my dream. I looked back at the house. There was no body, no black figures, and no lightning. Relieved, I grabbed my book bag and began to walk away.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Ms. Potter?"  
  
"Yes, that's me…" I replied.  
  
"I've been informed you need some help…"  
  
"Help?"  
  
"Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you…"  
  
"Look, if this is a joke, I don't appreciate it."  
  
"Oh, this is no joke, believe me. To you, it will all be real someday."  
  
I hung up, and backed onto my bed, promising myself I'd never answer it again. Assuming it was probably some stupid teenager pulling a prank, I sighed and went back to business. My desk was a mess, as usual. Ever since Harry was killed, I never bothered to keep things in order. 'What for?' I asked myself. I shoved all the papers off it and onto the floor, telling myself I would clean it up later.  
  
I laid my files out on the desk, and looked through them. From what I read, Rob Mitchell seemed like a normal guy. He was single, thirty-nine years old, and he lived a private, quiet life. As I read on, I found that he had once been married to a witch, but she divorced him when she found out that he was having an affair with a muggle. The name sounded familiar, Alice Grander. I pulled out my laptop from the drawer and searched her name.  
  
"89 Seventh Street?" I asked, looking back at the files. "Rob lives on 87 Seventh Street. She was his next-door neighbor! The one who claimed he was a heretic…"  
  
None of this had made sense so far, so I decided to put it away for then and get some rest. I laid down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. It was dusty, and spider webs grew in all corners. Feeling productive, I grabbed my household broom and began to sweep.  
  
That night, I invited Hermione over for dinner, whipping up some quick food and setting up some silverware on the table. It had been long since I had anyone over, and I thought it would be a good way to talk to Hermione alone.  
  
I pulled the door open as she arrived in her muggle car, which I fascinated greatly. She smiled at me, a half smile, not the kind of smile she had given me before, but the kind that meant she was trying. I served her some food, and sat down across the table.  
  
"Nice car," I said, with a gleam in my eyes.  
  
"Parvati, can I ask you something?" she said, her eyes wandering from place to place.  
  
"Anything," I replied, dropping my friendly grin.  
  
"Can we forget this whole dinner thing and pig out with popcorn in front of your muggle television?"  
  
I smiled. It was a relief to be wrong at times.  
  
"Just what I was thinking!" I lied, leading her into the main room with giggles.  
  
After many house of movies and popcorn, she decided it was time for her to leave. I waved her out the door, and then shut it tightly, returning to my old, insure self. I cleaned up the uneaten dinner, and then began to organize all the old papers I had pushed off my desk. For once, I would finally be getting my life straight, although I knew it would never be the same. 


	4. Just A Dream

Disclaimer: Most characters, ideas, worlds, and places are copyright J.K. Rowling. Original plot, characters, and places are mine. If I have inflicted upon any copyrights, please notify me. Thank you.  
  
Chapter 4: Just A Dream  
  
That night I didn't have any dreams. I assumed Hermione's visit had calmed my spirit, because I woke up relaxed. My mind was clear, my apartment was clean, and I felt as free as I had been in years. The small home I had lived in for years seemed like a completely new world. I paced back and forth, wondering what to do, as I decided my case was a failure and there wasn't much to investigate now that it was over. I flung myself on my bed and closed my eyes gently.  
  
That night, I sat in my closet looking through an old photo album. I came to a picture with Hermione, Ron, and Harry at the Hogwarts Graduation. Harry was smiling brightly, his wonderful smile. His large emerald eyes seemed to sparkle at my own. I could feel a tear tickle down my cheek. I turned the page to a large photo of Harry and I at graduation. He had his arm around my shoulder, and his head resting on my shoulder. Although we had just been friends back then, it seemed as that was the start of our happiness. The next photo was one of our wedding. Hermione stood, her hands by her side, a tear of happiness rolling down her face, dressed in a beautiful pink bride's maid dress. Next to her was Ron, in a tuxedo; he was standing with his arms in the air, and a huge grin on his face; he had been the best man. And there, across from them, was Harry and I. He was holding my arm, his eyes sparkling in the sun. I had tears flowing freely, and he was trying to wipe them off.  
  
I giggled; how I loved those days.  
  
After that, there were bunches of pictures of the wedding. Some of me and Harry, some of Hermione and I, and some of the gang. Ron wasn't in too many pictures, but that was alright, because we had plenty more of him in the next few pages. I flipped through them, sections of our outings, Ron and I sitting by a fire sipping tea, Harry standing behind us, a hand on each shoulder.  
  
All of the memories refreshed my mind. I could think clearly, and retrace them perfectly from how they happened. I pushed the photo book back onto the top shelf and sat in the closet for a moment. The house was so lonely and deserted. When Harry had been around, everything was always joyous and friendly. I remember when Harry admitted to me he wanted to have children. I was so happy, that I began to cry in his arms.  
  
That had been two months before he was called away. I remember him leaving… I remember Hermione and Ron waving him off with tears in their eyes… and I remember me, standing in the back, trying not to cry, but give him faith.  
  
Three months after he left, we received word that Voldemort killed him. We found and buried his body two weeks after. I remember the funeral… the world was there… everyone crying, and everyone missing the boy who had lived. That was the day when part of me died too. A part of everyone had died, the safe, fun part of everyone.  
  
Now, it was two years later, and I was twenty-five. It was time to move on, to enjoy life while it was still in my hands. Nevertheless, I had no will, nothing to live for, now that Harry was gone. I was tired of people feeling sorry for me, pointing at me and whispering, "Oh look, there's Ms. Potter…" I was tired of my life, and what was happening to me. I was tired of needing help, and I was tired of the derangement.  
  
I opened my eyes. The tears where flowing freely now. The sky was dim and gray. The atmosphere was cold and chilly, and the clouds swirled in an endless spiral above my head. I lay down on the hard gravel. I lay in the middle of an empty, open street, alone. The sky was getting darker every second. I could feel the sinister surrounding my lifeless body. Above me, I could see a large dark figure poke its head out in front of mine. All I could make out were the green eyes that made me twitch with pain. Then, he pulled off his hood, and reached his icy fingers out from the cloak. He stroked my face with his long sharp nails, leaving a scar. I could feel the blood wash away as the tears started down. I knew nothing was real, and disappointed that I would not have my chance to wash away with the blood, I lay helpless and useless as slowly he killed my spirit. He stepped back, smiling, and waved his hands about. From everywhere, black figures began to pop up and walk towards me, floating, dancing, all around. A silver gas leaked across the floor, but held back in a circle around me. I could feel a gust pushing on my body.  
  
Without even knowing it, the gust had lifted my body into a limping stand. I didn't feel like trying to fight back, but somehow, the wind was there for me. I dropped my head back, and screamed as loud as I could, the blood gathering in a pool beneath my feet. The shadows rushed back, crouching, covering their ears from my voice. Even the large one, the one whom I had recognized from my very first dream, was crying in agony. Feeling the power leave, the wind dropped me to the ground. I lay, lifeless once more, the shadows afraid to step towards me.  
  
I awoke in the closet, my feet pulled against the side, and my back against the other. I lifted my hand up to feel my face; a large slit was all I could feel. Running to the mirror, I saw what had happened in my dream; a large scar was printed across my right cheek. There was no blood, and the scar seemed as if it had been there my whole life. I put my hand over it and rubbed it, but it stayed the same. 'No, it was just a dream, it couldn't be. Or, this could be a dream itself?' I screamed to myself. However, the reality was real.  
  
I ran back into the closet and pulled out my photo album, flipping through every page, my eyes widened. Across every picture of Harry and I, was a large claw mark, with blood leaking down the page. I threw it across the closet, ran out, and locked it, never wanting to see it again. I ran to my bed and lay down, crying.  
  
My dreams were becoming real, and who knows what would happen in the next one… 


	5. One Step Closer

Disclaimer: Most characters, ideas, worlds, and places are copyright J.K. Rowling. Original plot, characters, and places are mine. If I have inflicted upon any copyrights, please notify me. Thank you.  
  
Chapter 5: One Step Closer  
  
A week later, I was beginning to think everything was back to normal, or as normal as it could have been. The dreams had stopped, or at least paused. When people asked how I got my scar, I told them my cat, Jitter, had scratched me, and all was well, for them. Hermione didn't quite believe me, mainly because she knew Jitter, and knew he was a very gentle, loving cat that wouldn't scratch a rat. I was afraid she was catching on, but she never gave it another word, so I dismissed the idea.  
  
Never having the nerve to talk to Kate again, I got all my orders from Hermione, who told me to keep working on the Mitchell case.  
  
"What for?" I asked. "The case is over, I blew it…"  
  
"You never know, there might have been more to the story. Muggles don't usually just kill someone, it seems a bit suspicious to me," she replied.  
  
I shrugged her words off, thinking she was probably just giving me a break. With nothing to do that night, I picked up the files and began to look through them. Absolutely nothing in them was helpful or even made sense, so I decided to do a little investigation on myself. My job was already on the verge of failure, so there wasn't much more I could so to get Kate to fire me.  
  
I walked around the neighborhood the next morning, questioning neighbors of Rob about his behavior, his lifestyle. Many of them said they didn't know him, or they had met him and saw him little after that. I concluded he just wanted a private life, like every other wizard living in the muggle world. Then, I began to think of his wife, and his next-door neighbor. What happened there? I decided to investigate that, by going to his ex-wife.  
  
The house was still, and quiet. There were no lights on, and I was afraid that no one was home. It seemed like a weird house. There was a picket fence, broken in a million places, that wasn't even worth the trouble of having it up. I noticed several tries to fix it, but none at worked. The steps up to the front door were sunk deep into the mud. There were weeds sprouting up between them, and around them, but the rest of the yard seemed to be patches of wet and dry dirt. I walked up to the railing around the porch, and dropping my book bag over it, I swung myself up, and over. The front door was rusted and the paint was scratched off. I was afraid of what kind of person lived there, but I had my wand in my bag so I wasn't to worry.  
  
I tried the doorbell several times, but after no answer, and no sound, I assumed it was broken and tried the doorknocker. I banged as hard as I could, and just before I was about to grab my bag and climb back over, the door opened a bit, and a small head popped out. She was beautiful, much prettier than I, with golden hair that reached her waist. She had large brown eyes, with elegant eyelashes hanging over them. She had a shy, and fearful look on. I followed her gaze to my badge and smiled.  
  
"Don't worry, you're not in trouble. Name's Parvati Potter, I would just like to ask you a few questions about the recent death of Mr. Rob Mitchell," I said, with a half smile on my face. She nodded, and opened the door for me to step inside.  
  
The inside was much better than the outside. It was furnished perfectly, and the walls were painted with beautiful murals. Roman arches and pillars made the ideal tribute to the homey feeling. I scratched my head. Why had the outside looked like a dump, and the inside this wonderful?  
  
"Would you like some tea?" she asked uneasy but politely.  
  
"Oh, no thanks," I said "I just wanted to ask you a few questions and be on my way."  
  
She spotted my eyes looking around the house, and she motioned to a few leather seats. I took a seat and pulled out my notebook and pen.  
  
"Now, you were his ex-wife, I believe?"  
  
"Yes…" she said, nodding. "It was a shame what happened to him…"  
  
I scribbled some notes down about the surroundings. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see her giving me a weird look, almost like an understanding.  
  
"I heard you're husband has passed away too…" she said, sipping some tea.  
  
"Yes," I said thinking. "How did you know that?"  
  
"Oh, um, news?" she said, her face was uneasy. Feeling like she new a lot more than me, I moved on.  
  
"Why did you divorce Mr. Mitchell?" I asked, waiting for the answer.  
  
"Well…" she started. "I really promised myself I wouldn't tell any one… but…"  
  
For a moment, I thought she was going to speak, but the words failed to leave her mind.  
  
"… I suspected him of witchcraft and I'm against it," she spilled. I knew that wasn't the real truth, and I suspected it to be something of the affair, but she spoke nothing of it until I was the one to bring it up.  
  
"Did he ever have a personal relationship with your neighbor?" I asked, eyeing her.  
  
"Yes, that too," she said, stuttering, "but I hadn't figured that out until after the divorce…"  
  
Realizing that all she would give me were lies, I thanked her and headed out the door. She didn't even bother to show me out, but just sat there staring into space. I walked out towards the porch, swinging my bag over my shoulder. I heard something hit the floor, and turned around to pick it up. It was a notepad I had knocked down when I passed the small table in the entrance hallway. I grabbed it, and pushed it on the table and walked on.  
  
"Wait a second…" I whispered. I rushed back to the notepad and opened my eyes wide at what I saw. "Draco Malfoy, 890-579-89."  
  
I left the notepad there, but in my mind, I took the information. I glanced over my shoulder to see if she was coming, but no one was there. Feeling lucky, and like I had just reached a huge break, I rushed out of the house. Once on the porch I felt a lot safer than inside. I still questioned the appearance of her house, but decided she was just took lazy to fix what she never saw, and only what was open to her eyes.  
  
The streets were silent, and twilight had just begun. I took a taxi into town, and walked back to my apartment.  
  
I threw my bag to the ground and opened up a can of beer. After taking a few sips, I grabbed the phone and punched in a number.  
  
"Hello?" I head across the other line.  
  
"Kate, this is Parvati. I think I found something in my case."  
  
"You found something?" Kate asked. "What left is there to find? I advise you to drop the case before more people get killed, Ms. Potter. Now, please don't waste my time. I have important cases to work on, unlike some people I employ."  
  
"Thanks Kate, after I get you that job too," I replied, returning to snottiness.  
  
The phone line was disconnected, so I decided to call the one who one who would understand me, Hermione. After trying three times, I concluded that she wasn't home and gave up. It was right about now when I needed a friend to back me up on my findings, but unfortunately, there was none. That night, I fell asleep feeling peaceful, but soon the peace gave away.  
  
The sky was dark. I assumed it was night, or close to night, or even early daybreak. I looked around but no one was there. There were trees all around me. It looked like a large forest, and a small open field in which I was in. This time there were no dark figures, so I figured it was a relatively safe dream. But I soon found out I was wrong. The trees were closing in on me, like a box that was shrinking and I was the trapped animal inside it. I held up my hands as their trunks pushed on my helpless body. The scrapes kept appearing on my arms, and there was no wind. The forest was calm, windless, and dark. Afraid, I rolled myself into a ball and lay in the center as the sharp wood stabbed me painfully. 


	6. The Malfoy Residence

Disclaimer: Most characters, ideas, worlds, and places are copyright J.K. Rowling. Original plot, characters, and places are mine. If I have inflicted upon any copyrights, please notify me. Thank you.  
  
Chapter 6: The Malfoy Residence  
  
I could feel a cold breeze approach my body. I pulled my coat over my shoulders, and grasping my book bag in my tiny hands, I walked on through the rain. Before me was a large mansion, right out of a story book. I couldn't believe what kind of money had to be obtained to live in a house like that, but knowing the Malfoys, it hadn't been hard work that got them there. With no umbrella, I walked on in the rain, carrying my bag over my head. I knew its leather exterior would wear out someday, but I was hoping that day wouldn't come in the near future. It had been a gift from Harry when I pulled through on P.W.M.W.  
  
A large twisting staircase led to the huge front door. Bushes and blossom trees secluded it. I walked a couple steps and bent over to spell them. They smelled as fresh as a spring day, even though it was January. I continued on until I had reached the front door. I grabbed the doorknocker, which was three times as large as my hand, and banged it against the marble entry. It wasn't long before I heard some hustling behind the door, and a creak as it opened.  
  
It hadn't been four years since I saw Draco Malfoy, and when his head jerked out of the doorway to see who it was, I almost fainted. His hair was a bright blonde, with bangs that hung over his eyes, and a short cut in the back. His light blue eyes were sparkling in the dim light. I smiled, and gave him a wave, almost knocking him back into the hallway.  
  
"Pa—Parvati Potter?" he asked astonished.  
  
"Malfoy…" I replied, smirking. "So nice to see you too."  
  
"And what may I ask, are you doing here?" he said, still quite surprised. "Upon my doorstep?"  
  
"Don't act so astounded, didn't you hear I have this huge crush on you?" I mocked.  
  
"Now, that's the Potter I know," he said, chuckling. He opened the door wide and motioned me out of the rain.  
  
The house was even better inside. I could barely stand walking in it, for I was afraid I'd get footprints on the carpet. Marble staircases sprouted everywhere, and portraits hung on all the walls. He led me into a small room, with a fireplace that had died out, with red coals lying at the bottom. He sat down on a couch and pointed across him to another seat. I sat down and drained my bag of its water.  
  
"Right all over my carpet…" he said, laughing, "what am I to do with you?"  
  
"You –could- answer these questions," I remarked, pulling out my notepad.  
  
"You're still in that wizard protection crap?" he asked.  
  
"Why yes, I am. I'm the one who started it, remember?"  
  
"Oh, I remember just fine Ms. Potter," he exclaimed.  
  
"Now, can we get on we these questions? Good. How the hell do you know Jean Mitchell?"  
  
He cackled, and I raised a brow.  
  
"Oh, friend of the family. Well, not -my- family, my father's. Actually, I don't remember Jean herself being too chummy with the bunch of us, it was more of her husband," he said, scratching his head.  
  
"Her husband?" I asked shockingly. "Is Jean a witch?"  
  
"Hah. Of course, who isn't?" he replied.  
  
Thinking for a moment, I knew she had lied… but then why did she divorce him?  
  
"And how did the Mitchells coincide with your family?"  
  
"Oh, I suppose it's alright to tell you this since he's dead…" he said, his hand on his chin.  
  
"You heard?" I asked. He nodded and went on.  
  
"Well, you know the bit about my father being a death eater, who doesn't? Well, let's just say Mitchell was in the same like of business. They were old pals, partner slaves for the Dark Lord. Can't see why, Mitchell was pretty nice to me, and my father was just the opposite."  
  
Somehow, none of this had made sense to me. Mitchell was a –death eater-?  
  
"…and that's how Jean came to divorcing him," Draco went on. "She hates the Dark Lord. Everyone does. She just went over the line, much like my mother, and left. Rob was very angry at that."  
  
"Ah," I said, realizing the truth. Rob had been a death eater, and Jean had divorced him for that reason. The neighbor was just a muggle that Rob had liked, and it was just like any other case. Nothing strange had happened, nothing horrible. Just one death, and he was a servant for the Voldemort too, so it isn't as if we've lost someone everyone loved… like Harry.  
  
"Something wrong?" he asked, seeing the hurt in my eyes.  
  
"Nothing…" I said, washing away the pain and going back to work. "So, do you know anything else about it?"  
  
"Nope. I don't think so…" he said, grabbing a cup of tea and gulping it down. "Want some?"  
  
"No thanks," I said, staring into his eyes. He sure had changed. "Case closed. I hope…"  
  
He chuckled. "Let's hope. Now, if there isn't anything else you need, you should really be on your way."  
  
"That's the Malfoy I know," I said, mocking his earlier statement.  
  
On the way out, he handed me an umbrella and gave me a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"Get some rest," he whispered, and then he was gone. I walked down the stairs and was off.  
  
I pushed close my filing cabinet. No more would come out of that case. I had solved it, even if I was a bit late, and even if I wasn't satisfied with the conclusion that he just had plain insane neighbors that went on rampages every time they suspected someone of witchcraft. I lay down on my bed, tired from the day, and fell into a quite peaceful sleep. 


	7. Voldemort's Secret

Disclaimer: Most characters, ideas, worlds, and places are copyright J.K. Rowling. Original plot, characters, and places are mine. If I have inflicted upon any copyrights, please notify me. Thank you.  
  
Chapter 7: Voldemort's Secret  
  
That was the little bit Kate needed to push her off the chair. I cried that night, so much, so hard. My heart was empty, and I had nothing to live for, nothing at all. I glanced around the room for something sharp, but there wasn't anything so I laid down upon my bed and recaptured the day. Early in the morning I had gotten an urgent call from Hermione. She sounded panicked, so I rushed down to her apartment to see what was wrong. When I arrived, she told me Jean Mitchell was killed the night before, and Kate ordered her to fire me. She had a stern look on her face, and I could tell she was hurt. How could someone whom her best friend had loved so much let everyone down?  
  
I left her apartment after feeling uncomfortable, and unwanted. I sulked in the streets, where I could stand in the rain and pray for my life to end. But nothing happened, so I returned home to lay in my bed, crying my eyes out.  
  
I had never noticed, until now, how many punctures were in the ceiling. I figured if God wanted me to die, he'd make it painless, in my sleep. So I lay, staring into space, waiting for my eyes to shut and my mind to escape to the dream world, or elsewhere.  
  
"Parvati…"  
  
I turned around. The streets were empty, but it was dripping wet. The rain didn't chill my body, but around me the fog gathered as if it were cold.  
  
"Parvati…"  
  
There was no one. I looked in all directions, but no one was there. Waiting for the dream to end, or to realize that it wasn't in fact a dream, I was struck down to the ground.  
  
"Parvati…"  
  
I lifted my bruised face. I already had a scar on it, and I wondered what they would do next. And there they were. Just as I had suspected, the black figures marched down the street and surrounded me. I was so lazy to run, or to even move. So I sat there and took the beatings. If this was God's way of a painless death, then I was in trouble if he didn't like me.  
  
"Parvati…" Thinking it was them who were chanting my name, I ignored it. But after a few more times, I recognized the voice and stood straight up to find it.  
  
There he was. I ran to him, as fast as I could, my skirt flying back in the wind. He grasped me in his arms and held me tight. Tears were flowing from my eyes, and through his presence. I stuttered my words, and I was speechless. All I wanted was to stay there, holding him, for all eternity. All I wanted was him.  
  
"Parvati…" he said. His voice was fading, and getting scratchier. I felt my hands touching his solid back. The white light had left him, and now he was real. I pulled my head back to kiss him, but what I saw made me stumble back.  
  
"Stupid girl!" The figure struck me clear across the face, sending me back to the ground. I looked up, and not seeing the familiar face of Harry, but instead the ugly expression of the one who had killed him.  
  
I pulled myself up and reached for his neck, but he caught my wrists and swung me around.  
  
"Do you miss your Harry, dear?" he whispered in my ear. I tried to escape from his grasp, but his hands just clasped me tighter. His eyes burned me when he looked at me. I tried to run, but his hold was to strong.  
  
"Well, do you?" he asked, with a smirk across his face. I struggled for freedom, but the will just wasn't there. I could feel him pull a wand out from his cloak and fidget. All at once, his hands left my wrists, and a metal chain appeared. They were locked in place, and I couldn't move. He stepped in front of me and smiled, crouching to reach me face-to-face. I sneered with frustration and hate, but it only made him laugh harder.  
  
"So, after trying so many times, aren't you anxious to know –how- I killed your little pumpkin?" he said, smirking. "The same way I'm going to kill you."  
  
I stopped moving, and lay helpless. I knew it was over. If Harry hadn't been able to escape, neither would I.  
  
"I entered his dreams. Nifty isn't it?" He cackled. "And then I slowly tortured him until he had nothing left. He wasn't easy let me tell you. It took a long time to get to him. I could see he was holding onto something, something to live for, his friends, his family, you."  
  
I closed my eyes and prayed.  
  
"But you, but you," he started, "were so much easier. You were already lifeless. I barely had to do anything. Now, I have some last minutes things I need carried out. Why don't I let you get back to your useless life. Until next time, bye love."  
  
The last thing I heard was his laughter fading out. I awoke in my bead. The bruises were still there. He was right, I didn't have anything to live for. If I died, at least I would be with Harry. 


	8. Regain A Brother

Disclaimer: Most characters, ideas, worlds, and places are copyright J.K. Rowling. Original plot, characters, and places are mine. If I have inflicted upon any copyrights, please notify me. Thank you.  
  
Chapter 8: Regain A Brother  
  
With my heart pounding, I walked down the busy street. I could feel the end coming closer with every step. I wanted to say goodbye to all my friends, and my family. I wanted to tell them I'd be with Harry and they wouldn't have to worry about me.  
  
The day was a sunny one, perfect weather for an outing with friends. Children danced around the park, screaming and playing and running. I stopped for a moment and gazed at a couple. The lady was smiling, and the man had his arms around her, with a grin on his face. They watched their kids run around them in circles, smiles on their faces, and candy smeared across their mouths. The whole family was happy and laughing, and having a good time together. I couldn't stand to see them, so I walked on, glancing at the ground and watching my paces.  
  
"Oh, excuse me…" a voice said abrupt. He bumped into me, sending my book bag and some of his papers to the ground. I pushed my glasses up my nose, and gathered my things, pulling my head up to see who he was.  
  
"Oliver?" I asked, quite surprised.  
  
"Why, Parvati!" he said, a grin across his face. He held out his hand, but I just stared at him, blinking. He raised his brow and chuckled. "How have you been?"  
  
"Fine," I lied. "You?"  
  
"Oh, I'm just fine. In fact, I was just talking about you with Missy; you met her, didn't you?"  
  
"Yes…" I said, thinking of the time.  
  
"Gee, I haven't seen you, since…" he scratched his chin, and then glanced at his feet once he realized. "Well, I haven't seen you in a long time!"  
  
"Since the funeral," I replied.  
  
"Yeah, that's it…" There was an awkward silence between us. Then he changed the subject. "You really should come over to our house someday for dinner. Meet the little ones!"  
  
"Yeah… maybe…" I said. He queried about Hermione and I said she was fine. Then he asked how I was getting along in the P.W.M.W. I told him I wasn't with the ministry anymore.  
  
"Then how are you supporting yourself?" he asked.  
  
"I don't plan on being here much longer…" I replied. This upset him. He gave me a weird look, and then once he noticed what I meant, he frowned.  
  
"Ah, don't say that Par…" he whispered. "I'm sure you'll find a more suitable job."  
  
"I'm not so sure…"  
  
And with this, the conversation ended. We said our goodbyes, and he walked off into the distance of the street. I could no longer see his tall head over the passerby, and I no longer felt his presence. I was glad I had run into him once, before I hadn't gotten the chance. When Harry had left, Oliver was always there for me, but after he died, our friendship broke and we didn't see each other.  
  
I lifted my hand and pushed the small doorbell button. After the huge fight between Ron and Lavender, I had thought he never wanted to see my face again, mainly because Lav was my friend I had tried to support her by telling Ron it wasn't all her fault, but when that tall red-head answered the door, my heart began to beat again. He grasped me in his arms and held me tightly. I could feel the resemblance between best friends, and I hugged him back, a tear shedding from my eyes. He let go of me, and stood back to look at me silently, then he hugged me again. Standing there, I felt as if I had lost a best friend and just now gotten him back. For the first time, I was actually happy. He opened the door, pulled out some tea, and seated me.  
  
"Par, Par, Par."  
  
"Ron. Ron. Ron," I replied, a smile forming on my face.  
  
"Some days I just hate my life, but…" he put his hand on my shoulder and smiled, "I'm so glad to see you!"  
  
"Me too, Ron. It's been too long."  
  
"Way too long," he sighed. "How's Herm?"  
  
"Oh, just fine," I said. He could tell my voice was a bit dull.  
  
"And how are you?" he asked.  
  
"I'm…fine…" I lied, again. He gave me a funny look.  
  
"How's the P.W.M.W?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, Kate fired me…"  
  
He glanced at the ground, and poured both of us more tea. "Well, you'll get a new and better job!" I laughed.  
  
"What?" he exclaimed.  
  
"That's what Oliver said," I replied, giggling.  
  
"Ah! Oliver! How's ol' Oliver doing?"  
  
"Great, I ran into him on the way over."  
  
"I was beginning to think you would never remember me. You haven't been over here in what? A year? What's happened Parvati…?"  
  
"I don't know Ron. I always thought… after Lavender and everything, that you hated my guts…" I whispered, looking at the ground.  
  
"Hated your guts?" he laughed. "How could I hate my best friend's wife?"  
  
"Widow…" I corrected. His smile turned to a frown, and he stroked my hair with his hand.  
  
"He's up there right now," he said, pointing to heaven, "watching us. Oh, I know we miss him, everyone does, but you just have to remember…he will always be there for us. Always."  
  
"You're right Ron… but… I miss him terribly…"  
  
"We all do." He pushed back a lock of my hair, and wiped a tear away from my cheek. "We all do…"  
  
After an hour of talk, I glanced at my watch and then back at Ron.  
  
"Say, where are the kids?" I asked, looking around.  
  
"Lavender's got them for the week," he sighed. "You can always come over next week, boy; Fay and Will haven't seen you in a long time! They sure miss you."  
  
"Oh, well, I would but…" I glanced at him and saw a confused look upon his face. "Well, I'll be here then…"  
  
He smiled, and put away the teacups. I knew I wouldn't be there next week, but maybe he would just assume I was caught in traffic or couldn't make it. I gave him a half-smile and told him I should be heading out. He handed me my coat and kissed me on the forehead. I waved back to him and walked back down onto the steps. I didn't want to go back to my dream world unless I had to, so for now, I would have to walk everywhere, or take a cab. 


	9. On A One-way Road

Disclaimer: Most characters, ideas, worlds, and places are copyright J.K. Rowling. Original plot, characters, and places are mine. If I have inflicted upon any copyrights, please notify me. Thank you.  
  
Chapter 9: On A One-way Road  
  
When I finally reached Hermione's apartment, the door was locked. I crouched in the old staircase and sulked. My eyes were growing heavy and I was restless; I needed to speak with Hermione before I left. It was too late. I was already falling asleep when I decided to leave. She wasn't home, and I had to face it.  
  
The streets were so lonely, almost silent. I felt like everyone was locked away in their homes, with their children and their families, and their friends. And here I was, walking down the street toward death. The one-way road that led to nothing. I cried freely, unafraid of what people would think, unafraid of what would happen when I ran out of tears from which to cry. I wiped my red eyes and pulled my book bag up to hide my face. I didn't care what happened to me, for all I knew I was walking into a train headed for China. There was nothing left for me to do. There was no more family, no more friends, no more tears to shed, and no more reasons to cry.  
  
Harry had always been brave. He never cried at times of trouble. He never let anyone know he was disappointed in himself. He never gave up. And now I wondered, walking into an endless trap, what he would say if he knew what had happened to my mind. If I had died… I would have wanted Harry to be happy, and to enjoy himself. But what did I know…? I'd probably be hungry for attention anyways.  
  
It's not like I wanted to die. It's not like I wanted him to die. All I needed in the world right then, was to be with Harry, and there was one person who could do that for me… Voldemort. My will was weakening, even though it hadn't been before, and once I reached my old apartment, I felt like I had already died. Yet, I didn't have the joy of returning to him, so I climbed the steep steps towards my room, my feet barely lifting from the ground.  
  
I dropped down onto my bed and lay silent. I could feel the sleep reaching my mind, as it had already gotten my body. My eyes were dry, and my mind was clear, and there… a fell asleep for what I thought would be the last time…  
  
The chamber was dark and empty, exactly how I had imagined it to be. Every dream I had started out, the rogue solider in a battle soon to be lost, with me alone. I was ready, ready for Voldemort to ruthlessly kill me, although he had no reason, no pain, no anger towards me. This time there weren't very man black figures; just a few scattering around the room and reaching their ugly hands out to rip at my skirt. There he was, the tallest one of them all, his shadow looming over my helpless body. I held out my wrists and closed my eyes calmly.  
  
"Kill me now…" I whispered. His eyes opened wide and then a smile took his face over. I heard him laugh, and then stop and speak in his cold, icy voice.  
  
"This is all too easy…" he cried. I opened my eyes and looked right into his, hoping the pain would wash away the emotional hurt. But nothing happened; all I saw were his dark green eyes. It no longer hurt. He slipped his finger under my chin and lifted my head towards his. His grin was huge, a contradiction to my lonesome frown.  
  
"Something's fishy about all this…" he said, throwing my face back. "Why do you want to die?"  
  
"You were right…" I coughed out. The knot in my throat was growing larger. "I have nothing left to live for…"  
  
Voldemort scratched his chin, and with an angry yet satisfied look on his face, he pushed my hair away from my face and chuckled. I glared at him with agony and pushed my body towards him. He whispered something to me, but I didn't quite catch it. Then he motioned to one of the black figures. A body stepped out from the crowd and bowed to Voldemort. He frowned, pulled the death eater up from his bow, and babbled something quickly. The hooded figure dropped his black cover and I gazed at him. His face was pointy, and his features were sharp. He had small eyes that glared right at me. I looked elsewhere, until he took orders from the Dark Lord and headed straight towards me. With the wave of his hand, he pulled me along into a quiet dungeon.  
  
"Good night Sleeping Beauty…" he sneered at me. I dropped to my hands, and crouched down on the cold brick floor, with no tears left.  
  
The busy streets of London on a cloudy morning day was what I woke up too that morning. I briskly pulled on some clothes and headed out the door. No, it wasn't a dream, there were people in it that I recognized, the old man who slept on the bench was still there, the bag lady that walked up and down the street was still pacing herself in the punch of the day.  
  
I don't know what it was that whispered to me, but a force pulled me along to the forlorn scene of the crime. The old house was still as I had remembered it. Tape surrounded the sidewalks and streets. With my skirt bunched in one hand, I climbed over the tape and walked around the dusty grass. It was lifeless, and maybe it had been that way before, but my mind told me something was about to go down very soon.  
  
I climbed back over and observed the house from a distance. I was just about to give up hope, when I decided to walk around the neighborhood once more. I came to an old house, with its classic style, some ice decaying on its flat roof. I walked up to the doorway and gently knocked on the door.  
  
Then, the least possible thing I could imagine happen, was real. The face that opened the door… its sharp features… its pointed chin… its narrow eyes that stared at me with interest….  
  
I ran. I ran as fast as I could, but there was no place to go. I ran down a block, and then realizing he might not have recognized me, I called a cab and went to the nearby park where I could console with myself.  
  
The bench was empty, so I took a seat and stared into the sky, asking God repeatedly why my life has to be so confusing. I pulled my knees up onto the bench and hid my head between them.  
  
Why did a death eater kill another one? In addition, his non-death eater wife? I was so confused, and somehow, I knew that if I just thought for a while, everything would come to me. I knew the answer had to be obvious, but nothing came to mind before my eyes closed and I fell into my dream world once again. 


	10. Killed A Man Waltz

Disclaimer: Most characters, ideas, worlds, and places are copyright J.K. Rowling. Original plot, characters, and places are mine. If I have inflicted upon any copyrights, please notify me. Thank you.  
  
Chapter 10: Killed A Man Waltz  
  
My life flashed in the dark of the chamber. I hung on to my life barely, but it seemed as hard as a tried, I couldn't let go. This is what I wanted, right? To return to Harry…? Or did my mind truly want to live?  
  
I knew from the on, that in every single person, there was a wish to live for as long as they could. Even if their hearts wanted to die so much, or their brain just couldn't take it anymore, there was always that last step to be taken in the staircase of life. Sometime in their life, there is always a time when that force takes over for them. They have no choice when it comes, and although they may not agree with it then… it would be better in the end.  
  
I stooped on the icy floor of the dark chamber. I was in a small cell, bars surrounding my body. It was more of a cage, but the bars were narrow and long, with a force connecting them. I could easily see the death eaters around me, hustling and working, but I did not wish too. I sat still, my breathing calm, my body cold, and my throat dry. I looked up from the stones once in awhile, but there was nothing to see, just a lot of black figures.  
  
I had to wonder what was going on, and why Voldemort did want to kill me. I couldn't explain the recent events in the real world, or the dreams that were mistaken for reality. Nor could I tell the difference among them. The dream world seemed as real as anything, and the real world seemed like a huge nightmare. I couldn't wait for everything to end…  
  
My eyes burst open, and I could feel a trickle of sweat dripping down my cheek. The sky was dark, in exception of the hundreds of stars that covered the night sheet. They twinkled in their place, so beautiful and independent, and yet so distant.  
  
"Maybe Harry's up there somewhere…" I whispered, my head tilted towards the stars above. "Some day I'll be up there with him…"  
  
I walked down the old parkway alone that night. My book bag in one hand and my fate in another. It was like a waltz, my life that is, always moving but never quickly. Before I knew anything, I was gliding down the lonesome path, almost feeling Harry's body as I held my hands in the air and twirled around gracefully. I closed my eyes loosely and danced down, slowly, trying to remember the moment. And as I came to the end of the path, I could feel a light intersect with my eyes, and there he was, a gust of wind in the roadway to heaven. A protection for the hearts he loved. I closed my eyes again, and the tears floated to the ground safely, my sorrow just as sheltered as anything. My knees weakened and I gently fell to the floor. I bowed my head, the music flowing throughout it… the music repeating in my head. The beats of the violins chiming in as the gust surrounded me and lifted my body into the clean fresh air. The tears, not of happiness neither sadness, freely flowed from my eyes and into the night. The stars twinkled their last twinkle, and the music stopped. I felt Harry no longer, as my waltz slowly began to end…  
  
I don't remember what exactly happened to end up where I was, but somehow, I was apparently there and I could see clearly it was real. I knocked on the door, and waited in the soft rain. It was gentle, tapping on my bare arms and legs. All I had was my skirt and blouse, and my book bag. I held it tightly to my heart, the sanctuary.  
  
The door creaked open, and I was taken into open arms, and then led into the warm house. I sat down beside a large fireplace, warming my body and soul. Then, I could hear his soft footsteps coming down the staircase, along with the sweet aroma of green tea. He laid them in front of me, and then sat beside me on the warm floor.  
  
"Drink," he said, urging the cup in front of my face.  
  
"I'm alright Draco," I said, staring into the fire. "I just needed to know some things…"  
  
"You don't look alright," he sneered. "But if it's information you want, didn't I already give you all you need?"  
  
"Don't lie to me."  
  
"What makes you think I'm lying?" he asked, his brows slanted at me and his arms crossed against his chest.  
  
"Mitchell was killed by death eaters and you know that…" I jeered back. "Why didn't you tell me before, huh?"  
  
He had a stunned look on his face, and then he glanced at the ground.  
  
"Because…" he started. I frowned at him, and then bit my lip.  
  
"Well…" I replied. "Why did they kill him if he was one of them?"  
  
Draco glanced at the floor and then back at me.  
  
"Don't ask me…" he said.  
  
"You're the only one who knows."  
  
"I can't tell you!" he cried, turning his head towards the flames in front of us.  
  
"Please Draco…" I nagged. "I really need to know…"  
  
There was a long silence and then he gazed into my eyes and started to speak again, still looking into the flames.  
  
"My father was a death eater, and one of Voldemort's strongest. Mitchell was married to a witch who opposed death eaters. Later on, we found out that Mitchell's wife divorced him because of his business, and he was so angry that he was beginning to turn to the other side. That is when the chaos started. He was turning over to the other side, and he was angry with Voldemort and his assistants for making him do all the horrible things he had done, and to make his love… hate him. My father tried to bring him back to the Dark Lord, but he just went haywire… and killed my father."  
  
I was speechless, so I let Draco continue. I could see the tears swelling in his eyes.  
  
"Then… angry at my whole family, Mitchell, or Kitts, as he's known as a death eater… came to our mansion one day after my mother had moved back in, and killed her too…"  
  
I stayed silent.  
  
"I don't know why or how I did it…" he started, the tears growing, "but I murdered Kitts."  
  
The knot in my throat was overtaking my speech. I couldn't say anything, so I sat their, silent, wiping the tears from my eyes.  
  
"The whole story about the neighbor was just a cover up… no body ever meant anything to happen… until everything unfolded. And that damned Voldemort wouldn't give a shit about any of us… hell, he's busy taking people's minds over…"  
  
I glanced at the ground. I could see Draco was sobbing. I could hear his loud breathing. I could feel his voice tingle in my ears. All I could so was cry, and then I heard him stop. He grabbed the tray of tea and walked out of the room, ashamed that he had broke down in front of me. I remember like it was yesterday when I had thought Draco to be emotionless, and inconsiderate, and hateful, but I knew it was just a front to confide his feelings in only himself. But what had he done… killed a man? I was beginning to feel like I had been wrong in trusting him… 


	11. Victims Of Love And Hatred

Disclaimer: Most characters, ideas, worlds, and places are copyright J.K. Rowling. Original plot, characters, and places are mine. If I have inflicted upon any copyrights, please notify me. Thank you.  
  
Chapter 11: Victims Of Love And Hatred  
  
I pulled a flower from the ground, and pushed it through Fay's ear. She smiled, and wrapper her small arms my legs. My skirt was flowing in the wind; it sent a shiver up my spine, so I sat down on the warm grass as the kids ran around me, giggling and pulling the long weeds of grass from the ground. I squinted in the sunset and breathed easily. I closed my eyes, and let the wind hit my hair and blow it back. Will tapped me on the knee and looked at me with a pouted lip. I laughed, and took him into my arms. He grinned, and giggled more at Fay, who was standing beside me, sobbing. I took her into my arms, and rocked her on one knee.  
  
"Kids! The food is set out!" Ron yelled. They jumped up and ran behind me to the large picnic blanket where Ron was handing out food. I closed my eyes again and let the wind capture my mind. Everything but the wind had faded from my mind, it took control of me, and there I sat in the tall weeds.  
  
"Parvati…" Ron said, walking over to me, and sitting beside me. I put my finger up to his mouth and shush him.  
  
"Listen," I replied, smiling. He raised a brow and then obeyed.  
  
"It's Harry…" he said, grinning peacefully. I realized that I wasn't the only one who could here his warm inviting voice in the wind. It slowly faded, and the wind stopped. I opened my eyes and turned to Ron.  
  
"He's waiting for us," I whispered. Ron was about to reply, but Will interrupted us. He had peanut butter on his face, and was crying. He raised his finger and pointed at Fay, who was laughing madly on the blanket. Ron smiled, picked up Will, and taking my hand, walked back to the blanket to eat dinner.  
  
I dropped my book bag on the couch and sighed, lying myself down and flicking the television on. I closed my eyes, exhausted from the day, and went into deep thought. I was suppose to turn Malfoy in, but I couldn't. He was a friend, a brother, and after all he had done for me, after all the times he comforted me, I had to tell the ministry he killed a man. I sighed again. My mind was opposing what was right. I hadn't told anyone about Draco's crime. I knew Ron would never understand, mainly because he hated Draco, and Hermione wasn't even speaking to me. I realized that this was one decision I had to make by myself, without any other people. But too many people had suffered. Draco's parents were dead, the Mitchells were dead…  
  
At Hogwarts, everyone had been afraid of Voldemort. But now it was different. Not that we were scared, but a different kind of fear. I no longer thought of him as just a person that caused so much trouble. I thought of him as an evil now; a force that would have to fight all good in the world. Maybe there was a reason for all of this, but it had to be a good one to make everyone suffer as they did.  
  
I didn't want to fall asleep just yet, so I lifted myself from the couch and went to get a cup of tea. It would keep me awake for another hour or so, so I could have some time to think things over. I sat down at my desk, and scribbled down everything that had happened so far. Every crime, every death, everything. I had the whole story, the case was over. I tried to avoid that possibility as much as possible, or I would just jinx it and someone else would die. Before I knew it, I had fallen once again into my dream world.  
  
The chamber was even colder now. I could feel a great force heading towards me. I turned around briskly and scooted my body back. A tall figure fell right onto me. I tried to scream, but I didn't have the strength to. I pushed the body off of me, and backed into the wall.  
  
"Parvati…" the figure said weakly. I gasped, and ran to lift the person up. I pulled of the hood and grabbed their shoulders.  
  
"Hermione!" I yelled. I stood her up and looked into her eyes. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I don't know," she said, with a confused look on her face. "I… was in my bed reading a book, when I fell asleep… and now I'm in this dark chamber."  
  
"Oh, Hermione, we have to get you out of here!" I cried.  
  
"Where are we Parvati?" she asked, gaining her balance.  
  
"Look, I can't tell you, but we need to get you out of here…" I stuttered.  
  
"Is this a dream?" she queried.  
  
"Sort of," I replied. "It's a dream now, but when you wake up, it will all be real. Just, don't listen to anything they say, and never give up, never give up…"  
  
I listened to my own words. What was I saying? Never give up? I had given up long ago, never even tried. But Hermione had a whole life ahead of her…  
  
"Parvati, tell me truthfully," she said, "how long have you been having these dreams?"  
  
She stroked the scar on my cheeked, and I could see tears rolling down her eyes. I glanced at my feet and answered.  
  
"A couple months…"  
  
"Oh my…" She shook me with a worried look on her face. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Look, I appreciate this and all, but this is something I have to deal with myself. I need you to go Hermione. It's for your own good."  
  
"But," she pulled out my wrists and pointed at the scars and bruises, "who's been doing this to you?"  
  
"I see we have the little girls here now," a chilly voice said from behind the bars. He had a grin on his face. Hermione stumbled back and gasped. Voldemort chuckled, and appeared inside the cage. He walked up to me, and pushed back my hair.  
  
"Please, let her go," I whispered, "she doesn't deserve this…"  
  
"Is little lover dear here, sticking up for her poor friend?" he mocked. Hermione was backing into the wall. She gazed at me, wondering why I was so calm and so willing to him.  
  
"Look, just let her go!" I cried. Voldemort punched me right in the stomach, sending me across the cage as I slammed into the brick wall. I wiped away the blood, and lifted myself up from the ground. Hermione rushed to my feet, but I pushed her back, and told her to stay there.  
  
"Why do you want us anyways?" I cried.  
  
"Oh, it's very easy, although I shouldn't tell you this, what the heck?" he replied with laughter. "You're going to be dead anyways soon! Ah, anyways, you want to know why, I see. Well, it's all very easy once I realized it. That stupid mother of your dear Harry Potter, protected him with her love. That's the only reason why Potter was able to defeat me. Once I found a way to enter people's dreams, it all became very clear… there's a gene in Harry's family. They have the power to protect people with their feelings. And they also have the power to kill people when they hate them. Right before I killed Harry, he struck me with a spell that caused me not to have any power over his loved ones. So now, I was left to control people with my own words. You, Ms. Potter, were very easy, I hardly had to do anything but tell you I was going to kill you. There's also another thing. He sent all his love to his friends and you. Therefore, if you really did have the will, you might actually be able to defeat me. But oh, I made it so you'll never have the will. I killed Mitchell's wife, I entered your bosses' dreams and made her fire you. I killed Harry…"  
  
There was nothing left to do. Everything all came together. The tears were gone, because now I knew that Harry had done everything he could to save us. It was too late. I had been such an idiot, and now I would die, and Hermione, and Ron, and maybe even Draco. Things were all screwed up; and I concluded:  
  
It was all my fault. 


	12. A Pain Of Salvation

Disclaimer: Most characters, ideas, worlds, and places are copyright J.K. Rowling. Original plot, characters, and places are mine. If I have inflicted upon any copyrights, please notify me. Thank you.  
  
Chapter 12: A Pain Of Salvation  
  
Hermione sat in the corner of the chamber, crying. I didn't realize how much it hurt her to know she was going to die along with me. For me, I didn't care, but for her, she sat there for an hour, sobbing. I pushed myself over to her and sat down.  
  
"It's alright Herm," I said. "We'll be with Harry."  
  
"Have you ever stopped to think that Harry wants us to live?" she asked, stopping her crying, and with an angry tone in her voice. "Have you?"  
  
"No," I replied, a frown on my face. "I don't care. I want to be with him…"  
  
"Parvati, Harry wants what's best for us. Haven't you realized that? Why do you think he gave us his power? Why?"  
  
I couldn't answer. There was a large knot in my throat.  
  
"Parvati, how could you be so stupid?" she started crying again.  
  
"Look," I said, trying to come back. "I couldn't help it. You know how it feels. When someone's life is taken away from you, you just can't help but want to be with them, and want to spend your life with them, and want to hold them tight."  
  
"Didn't Ron ever tell you," she said, tears in her eyes. "He's with us now."  
  
"If he's with us now, then why is he making us suffer?" I cried.  
  
"Because he loves us…"  
  
There was complete silence, and then Hermione started to weep again. I closed my eyes in frustrated and scooted across the floor to be alone. I sobbed, and I cried, and I apprehended that nothing would be solved from it, so I stopped. There was total silence now. I could tell Hermione was angry with me, with herself, and with everyone. Just like I was angry with the world. But there was one person that I was so frustrated with, that I couldn't take it any more. Myself.  
  
If I had never been so stupid as to let Voldemort control us… we wouldn't be in this mess, and Hermione wouldn't be crying right now. Although there was a flicker in my heart, that maybe Voldemort would have gotten around my will and force someday, I blamed myself instead. Harry had put his love, his determination, his care, into my soul, and I had wasted it all on a stupid wish that I knew would never come true. Harry was in Heaven, and I was going to Hell. No matter what, I wouldn't be with him anyways.  
  
I could hear Voldemort's angry voice, his chilly laugh, and his mocking hiss throughout the dream. I knew everything would be over so soon. He came once, to check on us, and I just glared at him angrily before I spoke up.  
  
"Why don't you just kill us now?" I whispered.  
  
"Oh, don't worry," he sneered. "You'll be dead soon. Besides, I need to drain you of your last hopes before I can kill you."  
  
"There's still hope," Hermione whispered to me after he left. "It's all your Par. It's all up to you now."  
  
She was crying again. I tapped my fingers on the cold stones beneath us, thinking of what to do. Nothing became clear until I spotted his head in the crowd around us. He glanced both ways, and then stepped over to the cage, pretending to taunt us like the other death eaters had. Hermione gasped, but I covered her mouth with my hand, and crawled over to the back where in the dim light I could speak with hi safely.  
  
"Draco, what the hell are…" he covered my mouth as I had done to Hermione, and rushed his words.  
  
"I know," he started, breathing heavily, "how to get you out of here. Listen. I know where we are. We're in a dream world to you, but it isn't really a dream. We're in an underground lair just north of Hogwarts, and he put a spell on it, so only death eaters can see it as a real place, so if a normal person enters, it looks like a dream, and they wake up somewhere else."  
  
"Then how did you find it?" I whispered. He bit his lip, and pulled his sleeve up to show me.  
  
"I'm a death eater. But I swear, I don't do anything… my father made me become one…"  
  
He looked to the ground, and I put my hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry, I believe you."  
  
"Good, now we've got to get you out of here," he said.  
  
"But how? There are death eaters everywhere!"  
  
"This!" He pulled out a large cloak that I recognized very easily. "Harry gave me his invisibility cloak before he went to fight Voldemort. Now come on, we need to get you two out of here before Voldemort drains all your will and he comes back to kill you."  
  
"But when someone notices we're missing, then…"  
  
"They won't noticed." Draco pulled over two strangers that were waiting in the distance. I saw they were Crabbe and Goyle. "I gave them some powder, and when they chant the spell, they'll appear back at Hogwarts. For now, tell look like you."  
  
With the wave of his wand, Crabbe and Goyle turned into two black figures the size and shape of Hermione and I. Draco's eyes were twinkling, and I hugged him tightly.  
  
"Thankyou," I whispered. Draco waved his wand again, and we were outside of the cage, with the other two inside. Hermione kept silent the whole time as we walked down the cold steps with a cloak pulled over our bodies. We were as quiet as mice. Hermione wasn't even paying attention, but rather glancing over her shoulder every second to see if anyone had noticed. Once we had walked up a couple of spiraling staircases, Draco grinned and poked us. He motioned to a large doorway, but there were death eaters surrounding the entire door. Draco waved his wand and a few seconds later, we heard a loud scream, an angry and frustrated voice, and footsteps all around us. There was the door, no one guarding it. Draco grabbed our arms, and sprinted towards it, but he was knocked down, along with Hermione and me. I felt bare as Harry's cloaked was stripped off from us.  
  
"I should have known!" An angry voice yelled at Draco. I clenched my eyes closed and prayed. I knew that voice, the chilly, icy one that trapped us, Voldemort. I heard Draco scream, and then there was silence. I looked over at him, and could see his narrow eyes crying in pain; holding the tears in. I reached over, and grabbed his hand, praying. Voldemort laughed, and knocked me back with a wave of his wand. I felt a stinging pain run through my body. Hermione was clutching the cloak, and backing away, as Voldemort kicked her helpless body. I heard her sobbing, and I could hear Draco's pain by looking into his eyes. They were both calling for help, and I was the only one who could give it to them. 


	13. A Road To Death

Disclaimer: Most characters, ideas, worlds, and places are copyright J.K. Rowling. Original plot, characters, and places are mine. If I have inflicted upon any copyrights, please notify me. Thank you.  
  
Chapter 13: A Road To Death  
  
I rose to my feet, and ran at Voldemort, the anger controlling my mind. He cackled, and threw me back. I hit the ground with a loud thump and wiped the blood from my nose.  
  
"I should have killed you all sooner!" he cried, the laughter in his voice projecting.  
  
I don't know how I did it, but my body lunged forward at him, knocking him back. He grasped his wand and hit me in the stomach with it. I fell back, bleeding excessively. I started to cry, but remembering what I had told myself, I cleaned the tears, and stood back up. He raced forward, wand in one hand, and smile on his face. I stepped to the side, but he caught me, and threw me back onto the ground. I held tightly onto his neck, as he spun me around and threw me into the stone wall. My head jerked back, and I felt my feet going numb. Voldemort grabbed his wand and headed for me, but Hermione grabbed his leg, and punched his shin. He turned around, and shot Hermione with his wand, causing her to shrivel up and begin to sob. I closed my eyes and began to pray again, but I knew the end was too near. I opened them, as he sprinted towards me, and looked to Draco. He was holding out his wand with a limp hand, agony in his eyes. I slid towards him and grabbed the wand, crouching up to hit Voldemort. I yelled the worst spell I knew, but the power in me was too weak. It bounced right off Voldemort.  
  
"Does the little girl want to duel now?" he cried, laughing. I took into a stance, and glided past him, reaching over my head, swiping my body around, and firing. He took this by surprised, and got a couple of shots in the back, but they just stunned him, and soon he was back at me, shouting spells.  
  
He grabbed me by the neck, and held me up the wall. I was pinned. His head was even with mine, his sneering voice shivering down my spine.  
  
"I knew all these Potters were trouble," he whispered in my ear. He clenched my neck harder. I closed my eyes, and started to weep. It was over, my life. He raised his wand, and with the words that I knew fairly well, a green light shot out from his wand.  
  
I hit the floor, and realizing what had happened, my body shot up erect. I ran to Draco's lifeless body. He had knocked me out of Voldemort's hands when I was just about to die. I turned him over, and stroked his white face with my hand. I held the tears back, and looked for a pulse, but there was none. I couldn't cry. There was no reason to do so. He had saved me, and now I knew, there was a reason for me to live, or else I would have died by now. Voldemort was just behind me, angry as can be.  
  
"At least I got another one of those silly prats out of the way," he laughed, calming his anger. I closed my eyes, mad, angry, frustrated, and sorrow. I couldn't take it anymore. Everything was happening to quickly. My waltz had turned into a disco that I couldn't keep up with. I broke down on the floor, screaming and yelling and the tears flowing into the air. I pulled myself up, and with Draco's wand in one hand, I raced towards Voldemort, but he just knocked me down. I pulled myself back up, and wanting, needing revenge, I raced back towards him. He pushed me down once more, and again tried to kill me. I rolled out of the target, and he yelled with anger.  
  
"You killed Harry," I whispered, "and Draco, and Lily and James, and… you killed me."  
  
He raised his brow, and then chuckled with the voice that I hated. I couldn't stand him anymore.  
  
I could feel a gust of wind enter my body, as I stood up and stayed still. The memories flashed through my mind, my life, my friends, my love.  
  
And then I opened my eyes, and it all ended. I screamed, and with the long wand in my hand, I felt the wind help me defeat Voldemort. The evil inside everyone, the evil that prolonged its reign through the lives of my friends. And that was the end. I dropped to the floor, drained, wasted, and lifeless. I was heading on the road to death. 


	14. Melody Unfolded

Disclaimer: Most characters, ideas, worlds, and places are copyright J.K. Rowling. Original plot, characters, and places are mine. If I have inflicted upon any copyrights, please notify me. Thank you.  
  
Chapter 14: Melody Unfolded  
  
I awoke with blood and tears strained down my face. I was in a quiet room alone. Or I thought I was. I glanced across it, and there was Hermione. She was sleeping, her soft breathing giving the room a perfect mood. I looked out the window to the grassy fields below. I could see the large lake I had once swam in, the forest I had once explored, the campus I had once loved. My old home.  
  
There was a knock on the door, but my voice was too dry to speak, so I waited for them to come in. The door creaked open, and there was Ron and the children. He had a worried look on his face, and he opened the door wider for the kids to come in. They rushed to my bed, and then Hermione. Ron stepped over to me, and wiped some blood off of my face. I wrapped my arms around his waist, and leaned my head against his tall body.  
  
"It's okay Parvati, everything's okay…" he whispered.  
  
"Nothing will ever be okay," I said monotone, letting go of his body and looking out the window.  
  
"But Voldemort is gone now, and he won't ever bother you again," Ron said, with a manner of hope in his voice. "Hermione dragged you out of the forest and to Hogwarts. She told us everything that she knew."  
  
I looked to Hermione. She seemed so peaceful. Will and Fay had left, gone down to Dumbledore's office. I looked back into Ron's eyes and with a flicker of love, I spoke.  
  
"Take care of yourself Ron."  
  
"I will Parvati."  
  
And with that he left.  
  
I gazed out the window into the tall weeds of where I had once roamed with my friends and my family. I looked into the Quidditch field, where I had admired Harry as he played. I looked into the shiny waters, as my song unfolded. And as I lay there, silently, with the world to myself, my dreams solace once again, and a part of me already dead, I breathed my last breath as my waltz of regret began to play.  
  
The End. 


End file.
